


Waking up empty

by Fizonafan



Series: That one version of events with Nott meeting Molly instead of Caleb and it being a modern AU and Molly's a teenager and everyone's human but Molly still has amnesia and stuff [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: amnesia!molly, but not yet, he's getting there i swear, i don't know how his particular strain of amnesia works please don't fight me, my titling is so unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizonafan/pseuds/Fizonafan
Summary: Spoilers ep 14





	Waking up empty

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh part two and some new bits n bobs from last nights episode. Oh man was that a roller coaster.

The boy was shocked awake by the sudden downpour of rain. He blinked open his eyes and glanced up at the sky before scanning the area for cover.

_Empty empty empty…_

The word tumbled through his head on repeat.

_Empty empty…_

The alley way he was in was damp and cold and the smell of week old garbage assaulted his nostrils. He shuffled over to the side to hide under the edge of the roof.

He tried to think how he had gotten here.  
_But.. I don’t remember, I…_

He glanced down at his impossibly unfamiliar hands and body, his clothes and shoes.  
_Who is this? Where did I get these?_

More and more questions swirled in his brain and no answers arose. He reached up to feel his face, to try to find something familiar.  
Later on he will realize that it was entirely unsurprising to find his eyes burning and his cheeks wet with tears and rain.

_No no I…_

Somehow he made his decision.

 _I don’t care. I don’t care who this body belonged to. It is where I am now and I need to deal with the present._  
_I._  
_Don’t._  
_Care._

But apparently his stomach did. He wasn’t so much met with a grumbling noise as a searing pain. The acid in his stomach churning for sustenance. 

_Food. Then the rest._ Was what he settled on.

He pushed himself up to stand and felt his back and limbs ache from the strain.

_I must have been there for a while. He thinks, and heads down the alleyway._

In the back of his mind the word repeats.

_Empty empty empty..._

~~~

“You don’t get it do you! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He yells from the cell he’s just been thrown into, pushing his body up against the bars. Apparently words were easy to find when the emotion propelling them was anger.

“Shut it kid! You gotta cool out in here for the night. Even if you’re telling the truth, theft is a crime and we can legally hold you for 48 hours”.

Empty (as he had decided to call himself for now) death glared the officer as he clung to the bars. Apparently waking up on an empty stomach had made him a bit rash in his decision to ransack a nearby supermarket.  
He would have gotten away with it too if that older guy hadn’t shoulder brushed him so aggressively, effectively knocking the goods out from under his jacket.

 _Empty empty… Maybe if this stupid word hadn’t distracted me._

_It makes sense though. Empty stomach, empty head. I’m the embodiment of the word if there ever was one._

He still hadn’t seen his own face but by the way everyone was referring to him he must be a teenager at least.

_God I don’t even know my own age._

~~~

Some time passed before the officer returned.

“Look kid we need to get into contact with a relative or guardian of yours, please. We’re not just doing this to piss you off.”

_If only you knew._

He didn’t bother giving the man an answer, rolling his shoulder further away.

“Fine but your gonna have to answer eventually.”

~~~

It was night time. The officers had lost interest in him. This was almost certainly his best chance of escape. 

Thankfully once he had turned out the food and his pockets looked flat the officers hadn’t wanted to search him. He had stuffed his hands into his pockets after resigning himself to the at least mildly comfortable mattress, and found several different lengths of metal, un-curled paper clips, bobby pins and the like. Now he knelt down by the cell door and prayed that his hands remembered more than his head.

They did.

The lock clicked open and he swung it open slowly. Then as he crept down the hall, keeping his senses open for anyone nearby, he dropped the other item he had found in his pocket.

The smoke poured out of it instantly upon impact along with a loud hissing sound. He bolted in the other direction and turned the corner.

He heard voices behind him, alerts.

 

He was gone from the building before they had even found the open door, his feet carrying him to a bus depot a mile away.

**Author's Note:**

> As last time, I hope you enjoyed it if you read it I guess you did if you're here but pls leave comments and suggestions for where this could go I have some ideas but it's all in the air right now.
> 
> Anyway happy days to you
> 
> BluJ


End file.
